


(Bound)束缚系列四部曲

by Katherinabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Chinese translation/中文翻译, Community: hp_unfaithful, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mates, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, OOTP Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Reference to Sirius/OMCs, Remus Lupin Lives, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Summary: 西里斯从帷幕后活着回来，莱姆斯和唐克斯已经结婚，唐克斯怀孕了。莱姆斯想做一个称职的丈夫，但是狼却选择西里斯作为伴侣。（不健康关系）
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	(Bound)束缚系列四部曲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



“不是我，”莱姆斯一边咆哮着，一边撕下西里斯的衬衫，拉下西里斯的牛仔裤拉链，“不是我，是……”

“好了，好了，”西里斯倾斜着抬起他的臀部，让莱姆斯脱下他的牛仔裤，又拉下他的短裤。他的阴茎已经半硬，莱姆斯的动作让它愈发兴奋，愈发坚硬。莱姆斯眼中的闪光让西里斯露齿大笑，“我知道，不是你，是你体内的狼。你是一个值得尊重的好人，有一个家庭和固定资产，还有一个 **小狼夫人** 在家里等着你——”

“闭嘴！”莱姆斯的眼睛闪烁着，西里斯的阴茎抽动着。

西里斯想到： _说真的，月亮脸，如果你想让我不要说下去，你没有反应就好了。你现在知道了。_

西里斯傻笑着。

“并且一个小小的小狼崽马上出生，你可以给它哼唱美妙的摇篮曲，讲述高大的烦人的伐木工人们和他们讨厌的斧子，”西里斯继续捏着嗓子假装甜蜜的声音说道。

莱姆斯哼了一声，指尖深陷入西里斯的臀部，重的留下淤青。“西里斯，如果你他妈不赶快闭嘴——”

“你怎么的？离开？”西里斯不屑地哼道，“那你走啊，再见。”

西里斯躺回床上，他的衬衫敞开，阴茎直挺地支在肚子上。刚刚莱姆斯没能解开西里斯的衬衫，莱姆斯用力扯开前襟，现在西里斯衬衫上绷丢了三个纽扣。这足够向西里斯证明莱姆斯不可能离开——西里斯记忆中，他们的性//事一直如此发展。仿佛时间倒流，满月前的每一晚，莱姆斯会钻进他宿舍的四柱床，哪怕离开了霍格沃茨，莱姆斯会在这一天站在西里斯的门口，呼吸沉重，双眼放光。

**每次都如此。**

“门在那边。”西里斯点了点头，声音轻快。他翻了个身，看到莱姆斯下巴绷起愉快地露出笑容。西里斯缓慢地支起胳膊，靠近莱姆斯在他耳边低语：

“如果你现在离开，你还能在她（尼法朵拉·唐克斯）发现你离开之前回去——”

莱姆斯掐住西里斯的喉咙，把西里斯一把压到床上，打断西里斯的话，西里斯喉咙发出一声惊讶的呼噜声。西里斯的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，感受着莱姆斯紧紧锢在他的喉管，蓄势待发。他想知道莱姆斯是否会真的伤害他，当然如果莱姆斯伤害他，多年前他就会那么做了。西里斯和莱姆斯之间从来不是一帆风顺的。

“停下来，西里斯。”莱姆斯恼火地低语着，他的眸子中满含情欲。“你为什么不能停下来不刺激我呢？”莱姆斯几乎在祈求他，西里斯大口吞咽着，在莱姆斯手指的禁锢之下，阵阵发痛。

“这是作为第三者的特权，”西里斯不甘地粗声说道，“你来决定哪一天你想跟我睡，但是你不能让我乖乖地任你操。”

莱姆斯皱起眉，他温柔的眼眸中闪过一丝痛苦。

“你不是第三者，西里斯。”莱姆斯喃喃地说道，他的声音柔和了下来，他把手从西里斯的喉咙移到肩膀，依旧紧紧地抓着他，把他钉在床上。他的眼睛出于惊讶睁得大大得，他暂时遗忘了他的愤怒和沮丧。

西里斯刻薄地说道，“是啊，我是狼那一边的配偶，这是我们今晚睡到一起的缘故，不是吗？我们这样告诉我们自己。”

莱姆斯咆哮着，他脸上又闪过愤怒和自我厌弃。西里斯想为莱姆斯难过，但是他做不到。 _实事求是吧，月亮脸老伙计，你已婚了，但是每个月这一天你还会挠我的门。至少你能承认这一点，如果我不是第三者，那么她就是，我可没见到我手指上的戒指。_

“你为什么就不能……哪怕就一次……”莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说道，西里斯讥笑着。

“不能怎么的？乖乖地接受？或者放下你背着我结婚了的事实？”

“背着你——”莱姆斯的指甲抠入西里斯的肩膀上的肌肉，深得见了血，他愤怒地摇头，“你他妈死了！”他朝着西里斯喊道。西里斯什么都没说，他的胸膛一起一伏。莱姆斯爆发的喊叫在屋内回荡，两人间的沉默让他们窒息。

西里斯没什么可说的。他记不得 _帷幕_ ，记不得在那里发生了什么，也不记得他怎么出来的。遥远的记忆就在他脑海之中，仿佛飞舞的丝质门帘在半开的门口翕动，但是西里斯却没有时间把他们挖出来。他有一个新世界要建立，一个教子要去保护，还有，他心里的莱姆斯。莱姆斯过去一直在那里，未来也将一直在。

在西里斯头顶上，莱姆斯喘息着，皱着眉头闭上眼睛。西里斯不能辨认出莱姆斯此刻的表情含义。他过去了解莱姆斯的每一个表情，眼睛中闪过的每一次光彩，绷起下巴的每一次含义，这像是他流利掌握的又一种语言。但是自从他掉入帷幕，莱姆斯又有了新的表情，西里斯不能翻译的新表情。西里斯解析着，他觉得这看起来像悲伤，像愤怒，像悔恨、痛苦和解脱一股脑涌出来，他觉得这看起来像哀悼。当然这个表情是新的，西里斯不可能看到莱姆斯悼念他。

莱姆斯垂下头，月光在他柔软棕发中的丝丝白发上闪耀，西里斯重重地吞咽着口水，他觉得他胸膛涌起一股同情。他抬起手摸向莱姆斯的衬衫，温柔地拂过那单薄的穿旧的布料——隐秘的求和。透过垂到眼前的棕灰头发缝隙，莱姆斯俯视着西里斯，他的目光疲惫而尖锐，有一种狂野的东西在他眼底不安地搅动，准备冲出来要打一架或者逃出去。西里斯爱那种狂野，爱这轻率鲁莽、不顾后果的一面，爱这由于月亮而逼出的本能，他爱这种内在的逼迫把莱姆斯带回他身边。

“没有我，你怎么可能受得了？”西里斯轻轻地问道，但是莱姆斯清楚的听到西里斯的低语，他皱了皱眉毛，没有回答。西里斯忍不住进一步戳中莱姆斯的痛点。

“尽力只靠你自己摆平那只狼，那一定很难。”西里斯手的骨节一路滑向莱姆斯裤子的拉链，就停在那坚挺的轮廓之上，“尽力压制月亮带给你的感觉。”他的手向下移动，隔着裤子拢住那硕大，力度轻柔地刚好被感知，轻轻地戏弄。西里斯又一次欺身而上，舔舐着莱姆斯耳廓，听到莱姆斯叹息了一声，颤抖着回拥西里斯，“或许 **小狼夫人** 和我一样好操——”

莱姆斯发出一声突然而刺耳的咆哮，他把西里斯翻到肚皮朝下，双膝压到西里斯的背上，这一下子把西里斯弄得喘不过气来，西里斯喷出一阵阵气喘吁吁的笑声。

“天啊，月亮脸，戳到你的痛处了，是不是？”西里斯呼哧带喘地说道，他完全知道他戳中莱姆斯哪根神经，更知道自己打击得有多重。他太知道了，他走了，莱姆斯过得像地狱一样。莱姆斯身上多出的新伤疤可以证明这一点：狼见不到那个好久以前就认证成为它伙伴的好斗的小混蛋，它就报复莱姆斯。西里斯并不想把莱姆斯逼迫到这份上，或者又一次他故意这样做。他一直这样戳人痛处，这对于他来说轻松地犹如第二天性。他们玩闹一样的争吵最后变成真正的撕咬，这对于西里斯不安的心态来说刚好是一种红利，他喜欢莱姆斯的反击。

莱姆斯移动他的腿，分开两膝，落在西里斯大腿两侧，他的呼吸又粗又响，他的自我控制不复存在。

“不许谈论她！”莱姆斯吼道，西里斯知道接下来会发生什么，他喜欢引诱莱姆斯跟他吵，争辩‘不是狼、而是莱姆斯自己’每次满月前爬上西里斯的床，但是他知道这只是部分事实。在莱姆斯的皮囊之下的确有一个野兽，一个拥有人的欲望的野兽。他能从莱姆斯上气不接下气的呼吸方式中听出来，当莱姆斯靠在他背上，张着嘴咬着西里斯的脖子，嗅着西里斯的味道，这时候西里斯能感觉到野兽的存在。西里斯知道接近满月，接近变形，莱姆斯五感如同烧着一般。一直以来，莱姆斯的嗅觉很敏感，能够嗅出他人不能分别的事物，而西里斯的味道让莱姆斯失控。西里斯都知道，而且他爱莱姆斯颤抖着双手拉开盖在他脖子上的头发，他爱莱姆斯亲吻着他脖子滚烫的肌肤，他爱莱姆斯在他颈窝处深深地吸气，他爱莱姆斯与此同时无法控制地时断时续地动着臀部。莱姆斯可能像往常一样对西里斯生气，尤其对西里斯的嘴巴，但是莱姆斯更想要西里斯，然而……好吧，这对于西里斯来说就是一切。

西里斯活动他的肩膀，弯曲他的脖子，翘起他的屁股蹭着莱姆斯阴茎坚硬的线条。莱姆斯呻吟起来，西里斯听到喉咙溢出的低沉之声，也感觉到胸腔的震动。

“你想要我。”西里斯喃喃道，又一次向后蹭着莱姆斯，抓摸着裤子的拉链，一把剥下来，空出一只手环着着自己的肿大。他愉悦地察觉到莱姆斯一手的骨节捋着他的脊椎向下推进，他此时的笑容几乎裂到耳根。

“我们好热情啊，是不是？“

莱姆斯只咆哮一声作为回答，他急促地叫出一个召唤咒语，伸出手接到回来的润滑油。西里斯听到他拔开润滑油的盖子，感觉一大滴凉凉的液体落在他屁股上。莱姆斯往手指上倒着润滑油，粗粗地抹开，分开西里斯的屁股两边。西里斯呻吟着，觉得体内的勃起再一次激增。他发出一声奇怪的大笑，他意识到他愿意莱姆斯不用润滑，但是莱姆斯从来不忘记照顾西里斯感觉，让西里斯在被进入之前准备好。莱姆斯那里很大，大到轻易会让西里斯受伤，然而西里斯喜欢在愉快中掺杂一点痛苦，他永远感谢莱姆斯被狼雾笼罩的时候还记得照顾他。

西里斯发出一声抽噎，莱姆斯一根食指滑入西里斯的内部，先是第一个骨节，再是第二个，然后退出来，转了转又滑了进去。西里斯“嘶”了一声，这有些太快太多了，他缩回自己的膝盖，换个姿势让自己张开更大。这次莱姆斯推进两根指头的时候，西里斯轻松地接受了，发出一声叹息。

莱姆斯两根手指在西里斯体内自由进出，他闲下来的手紧紧地掐着西里斯的背根部，仿佛一个温暖的烙印烙在西里斯身上。西里斯晃动他的臀部，向后仰靠，莱姆斯呻吟起来，手指愈发拉紧，指甲扣划着西里斯的脊柱。

“怀念这个吗，月亮脸？“西里斯喘息着，莱姆斯又咆哮着答话，那低沉而共振的声音让西里斯的阴茎抖了抖，在他两腿之间滚烫而坚硬。他想让莱姆斯彻底输掉。

“我想，”西里斯低声说道，“想你，想这样的你。”这是真的，几乎无法忍受的真相，西里斯说出来的刹那觉得自己的内脏被掏空了。他艰难地吞咽着，把接下来的话吞下去。他妈的，莱姆斯才是该在他这里崩溃的人，而不是他，“我想你的手指，你的阴茎。想念你的味道。”西里斯回头望去，透过纠缠的头发缝隙，他看到莱姆斯的脸皱起来，眼睛紧闭，发出一声抽噎。西里斯露出笑容，又一次充满自信。他知道莱姆斯所有的弱点，哪怕过了这么多年，他就是知道怎么击中莱姆斯的死穴。

“该死的，西里斯。”莱姆斯抽出两根手指，现在换成三根手指来回进出。西里斯闭上眼睛呻吟，为莱姆斯手指的触感，为莱姆斯伸展他的骨节。他一直爱莱姆斯的手，尤其爱那修长的手指，在学校里的时候，莱姆斯的手指会拂过书脊，莱姆斯的手指会拨开西里斯厚重的床帘露出莱姆斯苍白的脸和冒光的眼睛。那时候莱姆斯的手指总是颤抖地缩回，他结结巴巴地道歉，然后爬进西里斯的床，被唤醒的疯狂发情的粗壮，抵着西里斯的大腿。西里斯小声说，‘没事，这没有什么值得羞愧’，然后他抚摸着莱姆斯的头发，伴随着哽咽的叹息和他独有的微笑高潮。

那是他们甜蜜的时光。西里斯回忆着，莱姆斯最后一次推进他的手指，指甲掐着西里斯的臀部，拉起西里斯让他手脚并用地趴好，自己在西里斯身后摆好姿势。莱姆斯现在不会有任何犹豫和柔软，唯一颤抖的手强大而暴怒的手放在屁股上，一节一节咬着西里斯的脊柱，西里斯想知道，或许这也是让莱姆斯颤抖的原因。西里斯这一生从来没与他人这么近过，但是他们之间还隔着一千个秘密，尤其与月亮相关。

他听到莱姆斯从头上撤下衬衫，粗糙地丢到一边。西里斯的额头蹭着身下的枕头，即将发生的事情让他脊背过电一般激动。他们上一次结合已经过去太久了，几乎整整一个月。想起莱姆斯固执地对他的蛋蛋负责，只在满月快来的时候才来找西里斯，这让西里斯心中充满怨恨。西里斯一直喜欢朵拉，在掉进帷幕之前——该死的，他现在也喜欢朵拉——但是莱姆斯他妈的是他的！西里斯毫不善良地笑着。

“我好想念你在我身体里，月亮脸，”西里斯咕噜地说道，“想的都忍不到满月了。”他察觉到莱姆斯在他身后紧绷起来，深吸几口气，西里斯克制自己炫耀胜利的冲动。

“什么？”莱姆斯轻声但尖锐地问道，声音低到差点听不到，但是西里斯知道，他击中他了。

“这么说，月盈月亏之间隔的时间太长了，可男人总是有需求的。”西里斯说出，看到莱姆斯把拳头放在他手两边，“另外一个男人才能满足的需求。”

“其他男人，”莱姆斯喘息着，声音破碎，“你已经……”莱姆斯停下，没办法说下去。

“和他们做爱，”西里斯坦率地替莱姆斯说出来，挪动他的臀部，直到莱姆斯阴茎的头部扫过他的小洞。他爽的发颤，莱姆斯双臂气得发颤，莱姆斯啃着西里斯的后背，在他肩膀的肉处合上牙齿，几乎是一个咬伤，但莱姆斯喘着气松开，用脸颊蹭着咬痕。莱姆斯一只手握着自己的阴茎，滑入西里斯体内缓解胀痛。头部先滑入，克服阻力之后，莱姆斯就松开握着阴茎的手指。西里斯喜悦而低沉地呻吟着——然后懊恼地哼哼，因为莱姆斯停了下来。

“月亮脸，”他呻吟着，“来呀。”但是莱姆斯坚决不动，他的臀部微小的移动可忽略不计，他滚烫的呼吸湿漉漉地打在西里斯皮肤上。西里斯能感受到莱姆斯的喘气，能感受到莱姆斯在克制。他向后拱去，想进一步含入莱姆斯，但是莱姆斯的臀部静止不动

“来呀，”西里斯再一次祈求着，拼命地渴求莱姆斯好好地操他，感受到莱姆斯的长度在他体内。西里斯沮丧地呻吟着，可莱姆斯依旧没有动，他努力让自己不失控，只在西里斯的肩膀上蹭着自己的脸，先是额头，而后是脸颊。西里斯知道这个姿势，也知道这个姿势的含义。以前莱姆斯用鼻子爱抚西里斯的脖子，用脸反复蹭着同一个部位，西里斯很迷惑，也很困扰。后来西里斯问的时候，“气味”是莱姆斯迷迷糊糊的答案，“那是我的味道，pads,我想让你……闻起来像我，所以如果有人，任何人……”西里斯在没有问过，只是露出他的喉咙微笑着，莱姆斯直到睡着了，脸依旧埋在西里斯的颈窝里。

西里斯不满地哼哼着，咬着下唇。“月亮脸，操我。”莱姆斯呻吟着，他的臀部微微向前耸动，西里斯因这完美的滑动而喘息着。他想到， _非常时期，_ “让我忘记他们，”西里斯刺耳地低语道，“让我忘记自从你上次离开后操过的所有家伙——”

这就是了。莱姆斯发出野蛮而不加修饰的怒吼，猛地冲进西里斯，几乎等了一瞬就抽了出来，又冲了进去。他抓住西里斯的头发，拉到一侧，啃咬着西里斯的脖子，尖锐的牙齿让西里斯脊柱如过电一般颤抖。莱姆斯抓着他头发几乎有些疼，阴茎的冲撞突然而又猛烈，让他绕着疼痛的边缘舞蹈。西里斯渴求着，欣喜地承受喷涌而来的肉欲，露出愉快地微笑。这就是他想要的。

“我，西里斯，只有我，”莱姆斯无意识地冲着西里斯的皮肤呢喃着，刚刚压过臀部撞击的声音，“不会有其他人，只有我，”莱姆斯磨着抽出，又冲了进去，西里斯想嘲笑他，想叫出来莱姆斯是一个伪君子。既然莱姆斯跟他年轻的新娘玩幸福过家家，那么西里斯愿意给多少人/口就给多少人/口，但是莱姆斯改变了角度，击中——哦，该死的——他体内的敏感点，西里斯忘记如何呼吸。

三个。距离一月的满月，西里斯操了三个人，但是没有人能与莱姆斯相比，当莱姆斯在他体内，环着他的阴茎，没有人能比拟莱姆斯给予他那样好的感觉。他埋在枕头里呻吟，莱姆斯的臀部无情地做着活塞运动，嘴唇在西里斯敏感的脖子处吮出一个瘀痕。西里斯往常会因莱姆斯的狂热而难堪，但是现在他什么都想不了，只能想着莱姆斯粗壮而坚硬的鸡巴沉甸甸地在他体内。

莱姆斯趴在西里斯背上，野兽一般冲撞着，交合的强度让床咯吱作响。西里斯的牙咬得咯噔响，他一只手撑起上半身，另一只手环着发痛的阴茎，快速撸动，一边感受着莱姆斯胸口稀少的毛发搔着他的后背。西里斯就快射了，他感觉到莱姆斯滚烫的气息喷在他后颈上，牙齿咬在脖子敏感的连接处，阴茎的每一次冲撞都刚好擦过G点，一切都刺激着西里斯达到高潮。莱姆斯拍开西里斯自己的手，接过西里斯的阴茎撸着，西里斯的呼吸愈来愈快，根本压抑不住，这感觉仿佛完美得发了狂。

“哦，天，天呀！”

西里斯喘息着，高潮突然而至，快感如潮。莱姆斯环着他的阴茎抽插着，那样紧，力度那样完美，西里斯迫切地释放在莱姆斯手中，喷溅到身下的床单。他的屁股条件反射地缩紧，紧紧地锢住莱姆斯的阴茎，莱姆斯呼噜着，牙齿深陷入西里斯的脖子，阴茎在他体内开始冲刺。西里斯感觉最后一击绷断他的身体，他松软无力地跌倒在床单上，大口大口呼吸。可莱姆斯还在他体内发情，西里斯尽力撑住，让莱姆斯发泄出来。

床明明是坚固的，但是西里斯觉得它仿佛是液态的，如此满足又如此次疲惫。莱姆斯拔出来的瞬间，他皱起了眉头，他的屁股又酸又敏感。莱姆斯亲吻一下西里斯的肩膀，暖暖的让人喘不过气来，最后一次蹭着西里斯的肩膀，留下气味，随后莱姆斯猛地回过神来，猛然毫不留恋地抽身。西里斯在枕头里微笑着，翻过身，探着头看莱姆斯跨下床，双手颤抖得调整着裤子。察觉到西里斯的目光，莱姆斯脸红了，连赤裸的胸膛都红了。全世界西里斯只想要这一个人，他清楚这一点，就像牢牢记着自己名字一样记着这一点。他艰难得吞咽着，柔情在他胸口发酵，他站起身来，至少要做些什么来忍受这分离——但他不能请求莱姆斯不要走，祈求莱姆斯留下来，要求他丢掉手上那愚蠢的金戒指，他们两人都知道莱姆斯的婚姻不过是一场闹剧。

他挣扎着把无力的腿塞进牛仔裤，把牛仔裤拉上来。他没有考虑用一个情节咒，他注意到莱姆斯也没有用。他知道莱姆斯可不会忘记施咒。想到莱姆斯带着他的味道回家，西里斯傻笑起来，他的老婆可发现不了，一点也不可能发现，但是莱姆斯知道他的气味在那里，尤其离满月这么近——好吧，西里斯知道那是故意的。

莱姆斯穿戴整齐，而西里斯刚刚拉完牛仔裤的拉链。他们站在屋子的两边，莱姆斯站在门这一边，西里斯赤裸着上身靠在床边。

“西里斯，”莱姆斯摸着下巴的胡子茬，看向一边，“你是……”他停下来，舔舔嘴唇。西里斯盯着莱姆斯，他看到那奇怪的但熟悉痛苦神情又回到莱姆斯眼中。西里斯走向前，牛仔裤虚虚地挂在腰间，他眼睛用力盯着，想到： _我是什么，月亮脸？你一生的挚爱？当你身体中的狼需要开阔的平原，无法忍受你为自己、为狼制定的令人窒息的家庭的牢笼时，你追逐的远方？还是你希望永远摆脱的眼中钉？_

_还是三个都是？_

莱姆斯没有直视西里斯，扣上衬衫上最后一个扣子，西里斯怨恨地笑了笑。这是他们玩的有一个游戏：如此接近吐露心声，却做不到坦诚。如果莱姆斯能说完那句话，告诉西里斯，他对于他来说真的意味着什么，西里斯会惊呆的。西里斯有时候想，如果他在莱姆斯穿上那无聊乏味的衬衫、回归往日的假面之前跟莱姆斯好好聊一聊，真心的聊一聊，莱姆斯会动容的，他能撬出莱姆斯的心里话。但是今晚，他不想把莱姆斯逼得那么很，他让莱姆斯安安静静地离开——嗯，不会再吵了。

西里斯僵硬地走回床上，顺路捡起一杯喝了一半的威士忌，重重地坐在床上。他应该去冲个澡，把做爱的乱七八糟痕迹洗掉，但是他喜欢这样，他从来不掩饰他的喜欢。他想闻起来像莱姆斯，让所有人看看他带着莱姆斯的印记，他说的不仅仅是做爱这一方面。那只是西里斯。他一口干了杯中酒，平躺在床上，深深吸气，伸展他酸痛疲惫的四肢，感受着他屁股上光荣的火烧火燎的疼痛。他想再感受一次，尽快感受一次，他想要莱姆斯再一次来找他——他知道莱姆斯会来的，莱姆斯不得不来。

_“你不是第三者，西里斯，你是……”_

西里斯看着天花板浅笑一声，揉着肚子上的一小缕黑毛。他什么都不要，只想听到那句话的后半部分，为此，他可以等待。


End file.
